


See no Evil, Speak no Evil...

by StarScreamLoki



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies), grandmaster - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal toys, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, Hand Jobs, Hurt No Comfort, Loki is a mess, Loki's POV, M/M, Muting, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Really A Happy Ending, POV Third Person, Public Humiliation, Rape, Sibling Incest, Sub Loki (Marvel), The Grandmaster is evil, Thor is having a slightly better time, Thor's POV, Top Thor (Marvel), blinding, close to slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScreamLoki/pseuds/StarScreamLoki
Summary: Loki is in the hands of the Grandmaster and is not always having a good time. Unbeknownst to him, Thor is trying to make a deal to get him back, but making deals with the Grandmaster doesn’t always end up in your favor.





	See no Evil, Speak no Evil...

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I’ve never have put this many warnings on a fic before, but this one is jampacked with a lot of things and completely escaped from the dark recesses of my mind. This fic was written for the Grandthorki day of 2019.

“Drink up,” the Grandmaster prompted. “Tonight I have ah- something  _ special  _ for you.”

With a look of distrust Loki eyed the bright red content of the glass. Sadly, one couldn’t say  _ no _ to the Grandmaster, or, one actually could if one was willing to face the consequences. Loki wasn’t. He was already in a dire enough position as it was.

Without questioning what it was or did - because these weird cocktails  _ always _ did something - he drained the liquid in one go. It sizzled on his tongue. It was a strange, but not an unpleasant kind of tingle and the taste that lingered in his mouth was sweet with a hint of fruity.

He had worse.

The Grandmaster nodded pleased. “Good, good. Tastes good, right?” he asked and trailed one slender finger from Loki’s cheek down to his throat and all the way to the little, bare patch of his chest the fabric of his robe didn’t cover. The touch made Loki shudder. “I’m sure you’re going to, to, to-  _ love _ the surprise I have in mind for you.”

Loki knew better than to question the man and he opened his mouth to agree, but when he tried to speak the words, no sound came out. He tried again, the words forming perfectly in his mind, his tongue mimicking the motions of those thoughts, but still there was no sound.

His eyes went wide and his breathing was suddenly faster than he liked, as if something was slightly cutting off his airway.

“Don’t, don’t… You look surprised,” the man laughed. “And this isn’t even the special surprise I’ve arranged for you.”

Well,  _ surprise _ wasn’t exactly the right word to describe how Loki felt. More a combination of dread and anxiety. He needed the ability to speak. What was he without his Silver Tongue? It didn’t matter when it came down to the Grandmaster; the man did to and with him whatever he wanted, whether Loki wanted it or not. (Mostly some beaten down part of his brain wanted it, yet he was sure he often didn’t want it. And yet he did. And not… It was confusing.) But without the ability to speak he was unable to guide anything, no matter how marginally he succeeded at that.

The Grandmaster made an impatient motion with his free hand. “Off, off,” he commanded.

Still perplexed at his loss of speech, Loki complied, sliding the robe off his shoulders to expose his bare skin.

The Grandmaster hummed contently at the naked Godling before him and glided his hand from the spot where it had been resting over Loki’s chest and stomach. It made his skin crawl and Loki had to refrain himself from shuddering.

“So…  _ perfect _ . It’s such a shame you’re not mine tonight,” the Grandmaster sighed and then chuckled. “Ah, well, maybe later, but, but… not yet.”

His lips found Loki’s throat where he kissed and sucked softly. As always it set a fire in his veins while his mind screamed incoherently. It made his skin crawl, both in the bad and the good way. His mouth sagged open a bit and a soundless breath escaped him as the Grandmaster briefly nibbled the sensitive spot below his ear.

“Now, get on the bed,” The Grandmaster commanded happily and then corrected him with a, “no, no, on your stomach.”

Dismayed and with a building fear gnawing at his stomach, Loki complied and rolled to his front.

“Hm, so stunning,” The Grandmaster purred as he climbed onto the bed. “You… I’m sure you’re going to  _ love  _ the surprise. And the surprise is going to love you!”

Whatever or whoever this surprise was, it didn’t make Loki enthusiastic. The Grandmaster’s surprises were often… Well, just that! A surprise! A gift he often didn’t like at the beginning, but found himself wanting more as time stretched. It made him anxious.

“Oh, so tense. Lo-lo, you really need to relax,” he said as he kneaded Loki’s upper arm before trailing down to grab his wrist. “You… You do trust me, don’t you?”

Loki swallowed thickly. Maybe there was a benefit that he couldn’t speak because every fiber in his body screamed a negatory answer and he wasn’t sure if he could’ve kept the, “no,” from falling from his lips. Instead, he nodded meekly.

“Good, good,” the man crooned, tying Loki’s wrist to the bed with a strip of silk. “We ah- Trust. Trust is what it’s all about, isn’t it?”

Again he found himself agreeing meekly with a nod.

With difficulty Loki tried to regulate his breathing and to relax as the Grandmaster tied his other wrist and his ankles to the bed to eagle-spread him. It didn’t help. Every touch set fire to his skin to settle between his legs. He absolutely hated how the man could play his body like this.

And yet he loved it.

Still, the onslaught of questions about ‘the surprise’ only unnerved him more.

“Now… now you just lay here while I get the  _ surprise  _ for you.”

As if he could get up and go anywhere…

* * *

“What happens if I drink this?” Thor demanded forcefully.

“Sparkles, that would ruin the surprise,” The Grandmaster said a little agitated. “It’ll spoil… No fun.”

Thor narrowed his eyes, not giving the man what he wanted until he had gotten the information.

The Grandmaster’s sigh was irritated, but he explained nonetheless. “It’ll take away your sight. Just like a blindfold, but ah- it won’t fall off. Wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise for you by seeing who’s willing to bed you. That would be a shame, wouldn’t it?”

For a moment Thor chewed his lip, contemplating if this was a good idea. He wasn’t sure if the other person waiting in that room for him was doing this willingly, or if they had been forced. Maybe the other also had an arrangement of some sorts with this mad-man to get something they wanted.

Just like the deal he was making…

“If I do this, I’ll get my brother back?” Thor asked, the glass with the green liquid dangling from his fingers.

The grandmaster chuckled and then impatiently waved his hand. “We’ll talk about it, Sparkles. Now… Now, drink up.”

Thor grunted dismayed and he brought the glass to his lips to drain its contents. As expected, but still shocking him, his sight slowly began to fade.

The empty glass got plucked from his fingers and a slender hand landed on his lower back. “Now, come. We wouldn’t want your surprise to be kept waiting for too long. He’s ah-  _ looking  _ quite forward to- to you.”

* * *

With his face half buried in a soft pillow, Loki waited for the Grandmaster to return with whatever he had arranged.

The moment he caught half a sight of the person entering with the Grandmaster, Loki felt his heart plunge and hammer in his chest at the same time. Disbelief made him frightful and wanting to scream and run; the feeling of utter loathing set his mind to a frenzy and made him want to trash the restraints holding him to the bed. Instead, he just froze.

_ Thor! _ His mouth formed the name, but no sound came out. He tried again and again, screaming at the top of his lungs to get his brother’s attention, but not a single noise erupted from his throat.

“See. I told you you’d like the surprise,” The Grandmaster winked at him. He turned his attention to Thor. “He’s very… ah-  _ excited _ to see you.”

Thor responded to that, but Loki couldn’t hear what he said as the screaming in his mind deafened him.

The surprise was Thor.

_ The surprise was Thor! _

_ The surprise was… Oh Norns! No. No! No, no, nonononono! _

Shivering, he watched as The Grandmaster talked Thor out of his attire and the stone that had formed in his stomach was so big and heavy that it made Loki nauseous.

Not able to bear the sight any longer, Loki buried his face in the pillow, his hands clenched into fists. Furiously he hoped some dark void would open up beneath him and swallow him whole.

Then he felt the bed dip as someone climbed onto it.

* * *

With a slight feeling of dismay, Thor climbed onto the bed, feeling around until he found the other man. The bare skin he touched was cold; not a surprise as Thor didn’t know who the stranger was, let alone what species. He didn’t even know if the creature was humanoid - he would just have to feel his way around to figure it out.

“Don’t worry,” Thor insured as he felt the other shivering beneath his hand. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

The Grandmaster chuckled. “Oh, no worries, Sparkles. Like I said, he’s just excited. Now, go on. I’ll just… I’ll just sit here and  _ enjoy  _ the view,” he said, sitting down on a divan that gave him a perfect view.

Thor tried to get himself in a more comfortable position, but he quickly figured the other was tied eagle-spread to the bed and he ended up lying next to the creature, his head resting on an arm, his legs tangled with those of his would-be bed-partner.

So close he could smell the other; fresh snow and mint with a faint whiff of leather. It was strangely familiar, yet he couldn’t place it.

“Why is he tied up?” he asked.

“Why? For your convenience of course. I mean… You, you’re blind. This is easier, isn’t it? Yes, yes. And he doesn’t mind. He  _ enjoys _ it.”

The Grandmaster’s words sweet as honey made Thor’s skin crawl, but he wasn’t going to question it any further. His focus shifted back to the person next to him, the creature shivering. Was he cold? Afraid?  _ Excited _ ?

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to harm you,” Thor assured again. His hand landed blindly on the other. Quickly he concluded - luckily! - that it was the other’s back. “I’ll… I shall try to make it enjoyable for you as well,” he promised.

Carefully he explored the other’s body, his warm hands gliding over strong muscles, a perfect ass and tangling in long, soft hair. Thor felt a sense of relief when he concluded that his companion was a humanoid in some way, but other than that, he didn’t have a clue. Could be a human indeed - though he was too cold to the touch for a human - or an Aesir, or something else entirely. It didn’t matter. At least this made him feel a little confident.

Equally careful he felt for the other’s face, which appeared to be buried in a pillow, but that quickly changed as Thor suddenly got bitten, his fingers trapped between the other’s teeth.

The short howl he let out was more due to surprise than due to pain, and quickly he janked his fingers free. “Oh, so this is how it’s going to be?” he taunted slightly amused.

“Lo!” The Grandmaster exclaimed, seeming to chastise the other. “Don’t…” His attention shifted to Thor. “As I said, excited.”

Thor nodded and resumed his exploring, making sure to stay clear from the other’s head altogether. Excited or not, he didn’t need to get bitten again. Humanoid or not, Thor had no clue if there were more pointy teeth or whatever on this creature.

He tried to put off the inevitable for a little while longer, taking his time to get to know the rest of the man’s body. Strangely enough, the man didn’t make a sound, but Thor didn’t lack the information; The Grandmaster cheerfully guided him through what the other seemed to enjoy. “He likes that. Yes, yes, he’s very sensitive there.”

Eventually The Grandmaster began to show some impatience and urged, “Sparkles, You… I don’t have all day. I think- He’s ready to be opened up and I  _ know _ how much he loves  _ that _ .”

Thor faltered for a moment, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip with an angry frown on his brows. He wanted to deny, defy and resist the man’s goading, but the Grandmaster’s next words were warning enough.

“Sparkles, I hate repeating myself.”

If Thor didn’t oblige, the deal would be off, and he sorely wanted his brother back, and thus his hand trailed southwards over the other’s spine.

* * *

It might have been feral to bite Thor, but Loki desperately wanted to make sure who he was. He had wondered how it could be that Thor was blind. Had someone in the arena stuck out his eyes? Had The Grandmaster?

_ Had he even agreed to this? _

It was quite obvious that Thor didn’t know and would remain unaware, otherwise he had recognized him by now. The Grandmaster had even called him ‘Lo’. As if that wasn’t a big enough clue to make a bell ring! _ Big, idiotic, stupid oaf! _

The hands that had roamed his body had made his skin crawl even more than whenever the Grandmaster touched him. And even though Loki knew it was his brother he couldn’t stop his body from responding to the touches. Especially not  _ there _ ! In his mind, though, he still disagreed very much with it. An endless scream that had begun since Thor had walked in and hadn’t stopped since.

Loki tried to keep his jaws firmly on each other, but every once in a while he couldn’t keep a straight face as fingers curled inside of him.

“Oh, do that again, he likes that,” he heard The Grandmaster encourage Thor. 

Heat due to shame mixed with pleasure reddened his cheeks. Loki tried to bury his face in the pillow, but as the air got knocked from his lungs at the sensations wrecking his body, he found that he had no other option than turn his head to the side to get the much needed air.

He screwed his eyes shut.

He didn’t need to see as well.

Still, he couldn’t help but gasp soundlessly and he must have looked like a gaping fish on dry land. Apparently the Grandmaster liked it. “It’s a shame you can’t see his face, Sparkles. Such a  _ delight _ to watch.”

Loki tried to block out the world around him as his body got played. If he could just pretend that it wasn’t his brother… No! That didn’t make it any better. That  _ definitely _ didn’t make it better!

Caught between a rock and a hard place, Loki didn’t know what to do. There wasn’t anything he  _ could _ do, and thus he let it just happen. Never mind the deafening scream that was still going strong in his mind.

Suddenly the fingers left his body and something else pushed against his entrance.

_ No. No! NO! NONONONONONO! _

Loki let out a soundless scream and his eyes flew open as he got breached by-

NO! NO! NO!

If he didn’t think about it, if he ignored it…

Yet, Loki was feeling absolutely mortified. It wasn’t the feeling of… pleasure? Pain? It was just… Well, the  _ damned obvious _ ! He was in pain, but it was mentally, not physically. Because physically…

“Lo, look at me!”

He could only hear the vague command of the Grandmaster; his mind scrambled, incoherent and sluggish enough to respond equally sluggish to the demand.

Loki tried to count the threads woven into the silken pillow he could see, desperately trying not to see Thor hovering above him from his peripheral vision, or the wolvish grin from the Grandmaster. But his thoughts got scattered with every movement, his focus broken, and when he had counted five threads, he found himself back at number one, beginning anew.

* * *

“I’m  _ really _ enjoying the view here,” The Grandmaster purred. “Feels good, right?”

Thor had no clue to whom the question was directed and neither of them answered. He vigorously tried not to think about what the Grandmaster already had done with his bed-partner.

Yet, Thor found himself agreeing with the man. He had to admit, it wasn’t so bad. He was even quite  _ enjoying _ himself. Hopefully the other was enjoying himself as well. If the clenching from that tightness were any indication, he probably was.

At least that made Thor feel a little better about the situation.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity and a thousand years more, it was finally over and the Grandmaster had ushered Thor from the room.

“Well, that was… ah- a  _ pleasure _ , right?” The Grandmaster asked and he snapped his fingers, the restraints holding Loki eagle-spread to the bed falling away.

Loki wanted to curl into a ball, but it felt as if his limbs were cast in Uru. He couldn’t move, didn’t  _ want _ to move.

He didn’t even answer the Grandmaster. Not that he could.

The man sat down on the bed next to him, his robes long gone, and he laid a hand on the small of Loki’s back. It made Loki want to snarl and snap, but instead he felt nothing. Nothing but a hollow, empty pit in his stomach and an even deeper hole in his soul.

“Now… Ha! Lucky me. Now you’re mine again,” The Grandmaster said, rubbing over his back and kneading his ass. “So  _ beautiful _ .”

The hand trailed between his cheeks, probing at his entrance and Loki couldn’t help the full-body shudder that wrecked him.

“So… So sensitive.” The Grandmaster chuckled pleased. “See, that’s what I like about you, Lo. Always in the mood for anything.”

If earlier it had been a good case he couldn’t speak, it was definitely now! He hadn’t been in the mood for  _ this _ ! (Would anyone ever be in the mood for such a thing? Probably not!) Yet, a tiny voice in the back of his brain insisted that it hadn’t been  _ that _ horrible. Another voice asked him if he truly could have said no.

Probably not.

If only he had been able to speak. If only he had been able to tell Thor…

His wistful thinking got interrupted. “Up, up, Lo-lo,” The Grandmaster goaded. “Get on your hands and knees. I want… ah, hm.  _ My turn _ .”

The sluggish feeling in his body hadn’t lessened. It felt as if his limbs moved through thick syrup as he slowly pushed himself to the desired position, his head still down and his black hair, luckily, curtaining his face. He wasn’t sure if he had cried at some point. Maybe he had, maybe he hadn’t, but the signs of anguish were probably still plain on his face and he wouldn’t be able to wipe them off so quickly.

He didn’t want the Grandmaster to see, he didn’t want anyone to see, no matter that he already felt debased to the bone.

“Oh, Lo-lo. He… You didn’t come?” the man asked innocently, grabbing his erection and giving him a stroke. “How, how… How  _ unfortunate _ .”

_ Thank the Norns I didn’t come _ , Loki thought bitterly. It would have made everything even worse.

Yet, When the Grandmaster touched him he couldn’t prevent his body from responding and he thrust his hips forward into the touch. His body had been played like an instrument, and even though he had fought it all he could, he was so hard and pent up that it almost hurt, seeking that friction for the release he so desperately needed. 

“See. In the mood for everything, so eager.” The Grandmaster let him go - to Loki’s displeasure which was dismaying in itself. Then a glass of red liquid dangled in front of his face. “Drink up,” came the command. “I ah- There was a serious lack of all the delicious sounds I know you can make.”

With shaking hands Loki took the glass and set it to his lips.

* * *

After The Grandmaster had finished - and Loki as well, but he hadn’t enjoyed it - he had ushered Loki away.

On unsteady feet and with a sick feeling that spread from his stomach throughout his body, he had made it back to his room. Yes, room. No royal chambers, no luxury even though he was the man’s favorite, just a small room with a decent bed and a showering area in the corner of the room that had no means to create privacy.

Luckily he didn’t share the room, so it was private enough, but The Grandmaster had a tendency of waltzing in whenever he liked. Strangely enough - though it really wasn’t that strange - the man had a gift of walking in when Loki was in the shower or in bed for only half a second.

When the door closed behind him, Loki stood still for a moment before he moved. He wanted to fall to his knees and cry, but the will to scream and destroy was more demanding.

A little voice in the back of his head urged him to clean himself, to rid himself of the invisible dirt that stuck on his skin and insides, but the anger he felt was like a builder rolling down a mountain, and it couldn’t be stopped until it had reached the canyon.

A spell to ensure no sounds left his room was already in place and Loki screamed his lungs out now he finally could make sounds again. In a blind rage he tore everything apart he could his hands on, throwing stuff through the room, and if it wouldn’t budge, it would surely come loose with a telekinetic blast.

It took a long time before the builder had reached the lower grounds and Loki stomped off to take a shower.

He peeled off his tattered robe - because in his rage even  _ he  _ hadn’t come out unscatched - while the spray of ice-cold water was already hitting him. Furiously he washed every inch of his body, but even though his skin was now pink from his frantic scrubbing, he still didn’t feel clean.

With no more soap and burning hot water battering down on him to a point where it blistered his skin, the situation finally sunk in and Loki slumped to his knees. Painful sobs wracked his body while his salty tears immediately got washed away by the too hot water.

* * *

Already devoid of his clothing, Loki found himself again in the Grandmaster’s bedroom next day.

He tried to push the memory flashes from yesterday from his mind. It wasn’t easy. Everything he saw, every inch of the pristine made bed with silken, blue sheets on which he sat reminded him of, of…

“So… So stressed, Lo-lo,” The Grandmaster purred, the slight disapprove not audible, but Loki recognized it nonetheless. He placed his hands on Loki’s shoulders as he climbed behind him, softly kneading his tense muscles. It hurt. “Didn’t you have fun yesterday? You seemed quite… You  _ did _ enjoy it, didn’t you?”

_ No, no NO! _ He wanted to scream, but he knew better than to use that word. “I ah…” 

Loki tried to collect his thoughts, but the correct answer was a difficult one. If he lied, he would gratify the Grandmaster, if the lie wasn’t caught. If he told the truth he would be evoking the man’s wrath.

“I do not disagree,” he answered carefully, making it sound more like a question than an answer. Bitterly he thought,  _ but I do not agree either. _

“Ah, good, good. I knew you’d love the surprise,” The Grandmaster beamed, fingers skimming over Loki’s shoulders and digging in. “And, and… Since you enjoyed the surprise so much yesterday, I have another surprise for you.”

Loki swallowed the lump that quickly formed in his throat. “Do you?” he asked hoarse.

“Yes, yes. And uh… Ha! You’re going to love this too. I’m sure.”

“You make me curious.” Loki was still feeling very uneasy, and he had forced the words from his mouth. It would be better to placate the man than aggravate him. Maybe this could be over quick.

“I bet you are!” The Grandmaster exclaimed happily. “But if I tell you, it isn’t a surprise, right?”

“Yes,” Loki reluctantly agreed.

“Ah, good! Now, uh… Where did I put it?” The Grandmaster fumbled around in his robes, no doubt shedding the thin piece of fabric as well, when he exclaimed, “Ah! Found it!” He crawled a little closer to Loki, his front pressing against his back. “Now, sit still for me, darling.”

Briefly Loki saw a black piece of cloth nearing before it covered his eyes, plunging him into darkness. The nagging feeling in his stomach turned into panic, shallow breaths falling from his lips as the cloth got fastened on the back of his head.

Immediately his hands went up to discover how he could unfasten it, but fingers curled around his. “Ah-ah, Lo-lo,” the man chastised him, pulling his hand away. “Keep your hands to your side. You can do that for me, right? Or… Or do I need to make sure you keep your hands where I tell you to?”

Loki was quick to answer. “I would rather not.” The last thing he needed was being deprived of his sight  _ and _ his hands bound.

The Grandmaster hummed, sounding satisfied.

If only Loki agreed to that sentiment. Butterflies swirled around in his stomach, his heart racing and he was trembling slightly.

“Exiting, isn’t it?” The Grandmaster asked, running a finger over Loki’s spine, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

_ No, no, no! _

“I am not so sure,” he said with a wobble in his voice.

“Oh, Lo-lo. Didn’t we talk about  _ trust _ yesterday?” The Grandmaster said irked.

_ Yes, and you immediately put that trust to shame like you always do, _ Loki thought savagely.

“It’ll be fun, promised,” The Grandmaster said gleefully, pulling away from his back to Norns-know where.

“Beautiful. You’re so beautiful, you know that? How… How did I get so lucky with you?” The man chuckled. “Well, of course I do have a fine taste.”

Loki didn’t answer. He just let the man ramble. He did that more often and he wasn’t asked a direct question. It gave him the opportunity to try and calm his hammering heart, but every little move the Grandmaster made, every little sound, only made him more alert and tense. With his sight gone it felt like his other senses had gone into overdrive. It didn’t help him to calm down.

Then something cold and smooth touched Loki’s lips and it took him a moment to recognize it as a glass.

“Open your mouth, Kitten.”

Loki obeyed.

Carefully the liquid got tipped into his mouth, the sweetness dancing on his tongue and leaving a burn as he swallowed. Yet, underneath that sweetness he caught the unmistakable bitter hint he had become familiar with.

The drink was drugged.

“I’ll have you all for myself tonight,” The Grandmaster said on that same cheerful tone that made Loki’s stomach swoop. “We’ll have such fun.”

Loki wasn’t so sure of that.

* * *

“Two days ago you said that as well,” Thor almost spat.

“No, no, Sparkles. You ah- I said, ‘We’ll talk about it’. So… I’ve been doing some thinking, and there’s really not much to talk about.”

The Grandmaster’s smile was wolvish and it made Thor’s skin crawl. He was gripping the glass with green liquid so tightly that it might shatter, his knuckles white. “How many more times?” he growled.

He got a confused look from Sakaar’s ruler.

“How many more times do I have to  _ fuck  _ someone before you’ll release Loki?”

“I, ah… We’ll see about that. It depends on, on… On how much you  _ please _ me with your efforts.” The Grandmaster’s eyes narrowed slightly - a threat and the unspoken words obvious even to Thor. “Drink up!”

* * *

Loki closed his eyes while he furiously tried to ignore the hand in his hair while his mouth got used by Thor. He couldn’t even close his mouth as the metal device between his teeth prevented that.

Of course The Grandmaster wouldn’t leave it with one time. If Loki made a correct guess - and it really wasn’t guessing, but rather  _ knowing _ \- this was just the beginning. He didn’t understand why the man was doing this. Did he gain pleasure from it? Was it about the sex or to torture him? Was it something Thor had-

“Lo, open your eyes!”

The Grandmaster’s command interrupted his thoughts. Even though he didn’t want to obey, he was quick to do it anyway. Immediately his fingers curled into fists at the sight before him, nails digging into his skin.

The drink he had been fed before Thor had entered the room had been the same silencing kind as that first time. There was no way of telling Thor and no way of escaping. If Loki could have, he would have, but his limbs were bound to the bedposts. 

Quickly he searched for a tiny patch of Thor’s skin to focus on. If he just stared at that and nothing else, he might be able to ignore who it was that was taking pleasure from his body.

Loki had thought The Grandmaster wanted his favorite for himself today, just like the last two dreadful days. Loki had obliged to the man’s requests - a little too quick and easy for his liking, but he had figured that if he’d get this done over with quickly, he would be free to go back to his own chamber. But when the dreaded words of a surprise had reached his ears, his heart had sunken into his stomach.

It didn’t only mean that it wasn’t going to be over quick, but it also meant that the man had found yet another thing which he could and would use on Loki. Another thing to  _ play  _ with.

_ Play  _ with  _ him _ .

If only Loki viewed it as playing and something he enjoyed as well instead of suffering. Well, he did enjoy it, sometimes. (Often, but he hated to admit that.) Just not today.

Very much not today.

How had this happened? How had he fallen so deep? One moment he had freely been moving around on Sakaar, having a genuine good time - granted, it would be boring eventually, but that would be concern for later - the very next moment he had ended up in the Grandmaster’s bedroom.

Loki hadn’t entirely objected to that either. It would be benificial to get closer to the man - though it felt as if he had been reeled in rather than he had walked in willingly - and the sex wasn’t that…  _ bad _ .

It didn’t matter, nor did it harm him a great deal and of course he reaped the benefits. But from there things had only gone from worse to downright horrible! As the situation was now. He hadn’t expected that.

Loki got dragged back to present as the Grandmaster persistently spoke, probably aware that he had tuned out a little. “Again, really enjoying the view here.”

_ I bet you do _ , Loki thought bitterly at the same time Thor huffed, “This. Is. The last. Time.”

“Remember what I said, Sparkles? That is up for me to decide. You ah… It might be that I give you what you want, but only if  _ I _ am pleased.”

Thor made a noise that Loki recognized as him disagreeing without words and briefly he peeked up at Thor’s face to see his expression and get his confirmation. Yet, looking up was a grave mistake, and thus Loki’s eyes wandered back down, focusing on that tiny spot of skin again.

Thor pushed in a little deeper and Loki made a soundless noise in the back of his throat.

“Oh, do that again,” Thor hazily rumbled above him and pushed in deeper.

Loki squirmed in his bonds at the discomfort of that hard flesh hitting the back of his throat and the aversion he felt towards, towards… Well, to the command, but more so to the person who had said it and seemed oblivious to the situation.

“Oh, yes,” The Grandmaster purred. “He’s good at that, isn’t he?”

Thor moaned affirmative and fisted Loki’s hair so tight that it made his eyes water, pushing deeper into his throat.

Loki gagged. Not because he couldn’t take it - because he could and had done many a time before with others - but because it was  _ Thor _ . The entirety of the situation made him nauseous and his body seemed to fight him on the matter. Of course, that movement of his throat only proved to be more gratifying and Thor made more pleased noises Loki didn’t want to hear.

“Lo…” Thor trailed, his voice riddled with pleasure and approval.

Loki felt his stomach flip at the endearment. Then his tongue got coated with semen and he desperately tried to block out the grunting sound Thor made.

* * *

“Again?” Thor asked as he watched the glass dangling from the Grandmaster’s fingers. “Isn’t it ever enough?”

“Sparkles, Did you- What did I tell you?” The Grandmaster said as if he was teaching a child a lesson for the umpteenth time - which was almost the case.

Thor clenched his teeth on each other in dismay and grated, “If I please you, you will consider giving Loki back to me?”

The Grandmaster beamed and patted his upper arm. “Now, there’s a good boy.” And he thrust the glass towards the Thunderer. “Drink up.”

Without his answer, Thor grudgingly downed the liquid.

_ How much longer is this going to continue? _ He thought irritated.

* * *

After what must have been weeks, Loki wasn’t feeling anything anymore except for a deep pit of despair which he couldn’t seem to escape. He never saw Thor privately, never had the chance to tell him. He had tried to project himself to talk to Thor, but The Grandmaster had blocked him magically on every attempt.

And every time the Grandmaster said that he had a surprise, utter fear set his heart to a deafening pounding.

The man played a cruel game. Sometimes the surprise was indeed Thor and the Grandmaster had given them a cocktail that made sure that Thor wouldn’t discover it. Sometimes it was a different surprise. Something worse, or equally bad, as Thor.

The Grandmaster had endless ideas, a never-ending stack of toys and what not, and seemed hell-bent on making Loki suffer and gratify him at the same time. He was always searching for Loki’s limits, and if he had found one, he subtly stretched that limit to fit his own desires. Eventually it fit Loki’s desires as well.

The worst part was that Loki liked it. And he hated the fact that he liked it. And he also hated that he hated it, because finally his perverse desires got answered.

But it also made that was in a constant state of anxiety and paranoia. Whatever the Grandmaster proposed, whatever surprise he had, it tore him between eagerness and utter fear.

It was an endless loop he couldn’t escape.

Thor, on the other hand, hadn't gotten any worse for the wear. If it affected him at all, Loki didn't notice. He didn’t look as worn down as Loki looked and felt.

Whenever he looked in the mirror all he saw were the dark circles around his eyes which he desperately tried to disguise with black eyeliner - The Grandmaster seemed fond of this new dark and edgy look. However, the constant downward curl of his mouth wasn't so easily covered up, nor was the hollow feeling that seemed to be everywhere in his body.

Thor had also become more abundant; more comfortable with the bed partner he was never able to see. “Always so cold,” and, “You feel so good.”

Loki tried not to hear it and dwell on it, but he was mute, not deaf. Sadly.

The worst part was when Thor called him Lo, just like the Grandmaster often did. (Thank the Norns Thor didn’t also call him Kitten.) It was the only name Thor knew his bed-partner by and apparently he was to stupid to figure out the last two letters of his name.

With a sigh Loki sat down on his bed, sweat and other bodily fluids from which most didn’t belong to him, sticking to his skin.

He saw no way out of this, didn’t know how to escape the situation. He had already tried so many things, but it was to no avail. And if the ruler of Sakaar discovered his attempted escapes (which he had on some occasions) his punishments were always served in the man’s bed in the most eccentric ways.

The Grandmaster wouldn’t just let him go, and whatever Thor was planning,  _ if _ he was planning anything at all, wasn’t working either.

* * *

Loki’s eyes darted left and right as he took in the small crowd seated on several couches. He felt very exposed and it wasn’t because he wasn’t wearing any clothing - The Grandmaster had already made him shed that.

A shudder went down his spine and he dug his nails into his palms. Yet, the pain bore no relieve.

Normally it would have, but the Grandmaster had conditioned him in such a short period to like the pain in sexual situations, instead of grounding him, he now got aroused by it. He felt himself twitch and quickly unfurled his hands.

“Why… Get on your knees,” The Grandmaster ordered, pointing to the floor.

Loki clenched his teeth on each other. He didn’t want to obey, he  _ hated _ it, and it felt as if his body was locked in place.

A single eyebrow shot to the Grandmaster’s hairline, not pleased with the disobedience. “Do not make me ask again,” he said calmly.

A little  _ too _ calm.

The man hadn’t even  _ asked _ ; he had  _ ordered  _ it.

However, the threat was loud and clear, and Loki desperately didn’t want to know what the follow up would be for more disobedience. The thought alone sent shivers down his spine and he quickly complied, falling to his knees ungracefully and hitting the floor, hard.

“Good, good. That is… much better, Lo-lo,” the man praised.

Warmth spread to his cheeks and Loki pressed his lips on each other. A familiar kind of haziness began to settle in his brain, the voice that wanted to snap getting pushed to the back. It was so much easier to please the man and receive the praise he yearned.

“I… I know you can be good. You want to show them, don’t you? I’m sure you do. Come- come here.”

Loki knew he shouldn’t bother to get to his feet, and with shame burning deep within him, he crawled to the Grandmaster’s outstretched hand who petted him pleased on his head.

“Good, good. Such a beautiful creature, don’t you think?” The Grandmaster asked the audience who made some approving noises.

Loki shuddered and the haziness settled deeper. He felt gratified by the praise and the affection he received, longing for more. However, at the same time he felt mortified by that desire and his cheeks reddened further, burning with shame.

“A good boy too,” The Grandmaster crooned, not stopping his affection of petting Loki’s head and softly scraping his nails between his shoulder blades. Goosebumps raised on his flesh and Loki found himself leaning into the touch. “See?” The Grandmaster smiled.

Then he produced something from his robe, holding it up for the crowd to see.

From his peripheral vision Loki could see the toy. His manhood twitched at the prospect and a small noise wrought itself from the back of his throat, but at the same time his stomach clenched. He wondered if he would ever lose the feeling of shame.

“So… So eager to please, Lo-lo,” The Grandmaster practically purred and shifted his attention to the audience. “Shall I… No.” He held up the toy in the air in front of him, ready for someone to take. “Who would want the honour?”

* * *

One toy pushed into his ass, a blindfold in front of his eyes, hands and different kind of limbs touching his body however they pleased, and his mouth thoroughly used later, Loki broke.

He was glad the audience was gone as he laid there sobbing on the floor, his tears wetting his cheeks, the blindfold no longer in front of his eyes. “Why, why are you doing this?” he begged The Grandmaster desperately.

“Oh, come now, Lo-lo. You’ve been enjoying this too,” the man hummed. His hand glided over Loki’s naked back towards his ass, kneading the flesh before traveling to the toy still in his hole, playing with it.

The sensation of the thing moving inside of his body knocked the air from his lungs and he moaned - he hadn’t been granted release and his body was pent up to a point where it was painful. But The Grandmaster’s words had his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth as well, that statement only half true.

“Well, haven’t you?” the man prompted, pulling the toy out a little and pushing it back in, driving Loki crazy with want.

“I- I-” Loki gulped, a pathetic noise falling from his lips as the toy pushed against his prostate.

“Yes?”

How was he ever going to answer this question? It was a trap and he couldn’t focus with that damned toy inside of him making him shudder with pleasure. “I might have… some objections,” he said carefully, trying to collect his thoughts.

The Grandmaster let go of the toy, putting his hand gently on his ass. “See, you… I’ve been good to you, Loki.”

Loki gulped as the man used his name. That wasn’t good.

“Sparkles… Your brother made the deal. He wanted you back and I gave him what he wanted. And you…  _ Now _ you’re telling me you  _ might _ have  _ some _ objections? You’re, you’re wounding me. I gave you everything you asked for,  _ the both of you _ , and in return… Have I not been good to you?”

Loki breathed heavily through his nose, his teeth locked down on each other. The question hadn’t sounded as if the man would approve of an argument. All he could do was yield.

“Yes,” he hissed through clenched teeth.

“Then I don’t see what the problem is,” The Grandmaster flicked casually.

_ Of course you do not! _ Loki thought savagely, but wisely held his tongue.

“Do… Do you want a change of pace? Things to be different?” The Grandmaster mused, rubbing circles over Loki’s ass. “Do you want to fuck  _ him _ instead of the other way around? I could arrange that, of course.”

“No! I don't want it at all!” Loki hollered, turning to his back and ignoring the toy shifting inside of him. Then his eyes went wide as he realised his mistake.

The Grandmaster's eyes narrowed. “Did I… was that a ‘no’?”

“No- Yes! I mean, I uh…” Loki stuttered.

“Oh good. Because if it was… If it was then… Well,  _ you know _ .”

No. Loki didn't know. And he sure as Helheim didn't want to know!

The Grandmaster smiled at him. “It's arranged then. You get to fuck him. I needed a change of pace anyway. Not that… Not that I don't enjoy it, but you have a tendency of pushing your face in the pillow and, and… well, that's just… I don't like it.”

Damn.

_ Damn, damn, DAMN! _

Subdued, but also very angry which he desperately tried not to show - he wasn’t showing it - Loki nodded.

“Good. Good!” The Grandmaster purred happily. “Now lift up your legs. I wasn’t… We weren’t done, now were we, Kitten?” he asked sweetly and then his tone shifted to something darker. “No, no we weren’t.”

* * *

The orgasm The Grandmaster milked from him an hour later was unsatisfying and did nothing to diminish that pent up and extremely aroused feeling that held him hostage.

With the metaphorical tail between his legs - and his sensitive manhood rubbing irritatingly against the inside of his pants - Loki went back to his chamber. With shame almost eating him alive, he got himself off as he rinsed himself in the shower. Sadly, that second orgasm wasn’t satisfying either.

Loki recognized his punishment for what it was and could only conclude that the man had been mild in serving it. He should count himself lucky. Yet, it didn’t feel that way.

* * *

True to his word, The Grandmaster had arranged for Loki to be on top next time.

When he had been ushered into his room by the Grandmaster after another party where he had been fed too many drinks, Loki’s heart had sunken into his boots as he saw Thor sprawled naked on the bed, staring at the ceiling he probably couldn’t see.

Within half a second he was sober again, but of course, the last drink he had drunk didn’t disappear from his system, the inability to produce any sound still there.

Loki stood frozen in place, staring with wide eyes at Thor before his gaze slowly shifted to the Grandmaster.

“Go on, Kitten. This was the ah-  _ arrangement  _ you wanted, right?” The Grandmaster urged, making a motion with his hand to indicate the bed. “Or… Or are you suddenly shy? You’re not, are you? No, no, you’re not.”

The lump that had formed in Loki’s throat was too thick and hard to swallow, no matter how many times he tried. Still, he stood there frozen, his limbs not obeying the commands of his brain. If his brain had been capable of giving commands, that was, but instead it was eerie silent in his skull.

“Do not… Don’t force my hand, Lo,” The Grandmaster warned, his eyes narrowing minutely and giving him a look as if he tried to gaze into his soul.

Loki could feel The Grandmaster’s magic settle around him and his heart pounded in his chest. But instead of being barreled down by an oppressive power or getting torn apart, he only felt a slight nudge in his mind, urging him to move.

He stumbled one step forward, but his body was still locked, terror gripping his hammering heart.

“You asked… Do I need to remind you that you begged for this?” The Grandmaster asked forcefully.

That question seemed to snap Loki from his stupor, and even though the man’s magic had become a smothering blanket around him, urging, pressing and  _ forcing _ him to obey, Loki found the strength to defy it.

“No!” he screamed without sound, his mouth forming the word and his expression one of an uncontrollable rage.

_ No more. No more! No more… _

Furiously Loki spun on his heel and he ran.

* * *

If you would have asked him how he had managed to escape, Loki wouldn’t have been able to tell you. The Grandmaster hadn’t stopped him and everything had been up for grabs. A little  _ too _ convenient, but he had made it out.

He couldn’t remember the events clearly, but he did remember the feeling.

A chased feeling while his Seidr aided him in his mad scramble to get away from the place, to get off planet. He had used it all and at the same time he had stopped thinking, his will to survive and get out of this place burning him up and feeding him at the same time.

He remembered flashes of a space-ship, a wormhole and a whole lot of darkness.

Darkness, emptiness, filth and stars making him dizzy.

He remembered loneliness, hunger and cold - the latter two had taken a long time before he had it solved, the former had never absolved. Nor had the feeling of grime that didn’t stick to his skin, but to his mind, the feeling of a used and discarded toy.

He didn’t saw Thor again.

_ He didn’t want to see him ever again _ and luckily the Universe was a big and vast place; avoiding him was easy. Sometimes he wondered if Thor was still on Sakaar, what had become of him and if he was still alive, but he tried not to dwell on it as it made him feel sick, cruel and like a failure. Which person did leave behind his brother, even if adopted, for his own gain? To betray someone like that to save his own hide?

_ Leaving someone in the hands of a mad-man like The Grandmaster… _

Thus Loki wandered through the Universe alone, never trying to make friends or acquaintances, never staying too long in one place.

He always looked over his shoulder, making sure he left places burned if necessary and always vigilant not to fall in a trap again such as the mad ruler of Sakaar had set.

Yet, it had been a century ago that Loki had made his escape, but the muting potion that the Grandmaster had given him had never worn off, his Silver Tongue locked behind his teeth forever.

* * *

With a satisfied grin on his face, Loki entered his space-ship. The scam he had been playing for a week had finally paid off and now he had enough money and resources to live a lavish life for the coming months. He could, of course, be economical, but he had decided he deserved a vacation.

The ramp of his ship closed behind him, muting the cries of the ongoing chaos he had caused. One might say he had a spring to his step - though Loki would deny that if ever brought up. All he needed to do now to leave this place was type in the coordinates of-

The hairs on his neck suddenly stood on end, an ominous feeling making his gut clench, but the warning came too late.

“There you are!” The Grandmaster exclaimed as if he had suddenly found something that he had lost only minutes ago, not as if he had been standing there and waiting for his prey. “I ah… I hope you had a good time, Kitten. Enjoyed your freedom and little plays and the like.”

“G-grandmaster.” Loki’s lips formed the words stutteringly, but as always, they were soundless. He felt something (The Grandmaster’s magic?) settling in his soul and taking over his limbs, locking him in place.

No, it wasn’t magic. It was dread. Utter fear, fright and horror.

“Ah, good, good. I almost feared you had…  _ forgotten  _ me,” the man said happily and took a step towards him.

Frantically, Loki’s eyes darted from the hatch of his ship to the control panel. He was too far away from either to make a jump for it and run.

“Ah-ah,” The Grandmaster chastised, waggling one slender finger in front of his face.

Loki swallowed hard, and his heart trying to find a way out of his chest as he hadn’t felt it do in a hundred years, suddenly felt as if it had been yesterday.

The Grandmaster closed in on him, fingers reaching for his face and curling around his jaw. With a smirk he produced a flash of blue liquid from his robes and he forced Loki’s mouth open. “Let’s see if you can still sing, Kitten,” he said darkly, pouring the liquid into Loki’s mouth. “Because I am going to try my  _ damn  _ earnest to make you.”

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
[Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
